Hide and Seek
by FerrisWheel17
Summary: Alice stumbles across an odd memory near an oak tree. From there,she discovers once hidden memories of old friends,and even her first kiss? Gil/Alice fanfic.
1. So close

"It's definitely over here" Alice cried wildly, her face a flurry of excitement and happiness as she ran through the streets Oz not and Gil not too far behind her.

"What's not too far, Alice?" Oz inquired quizzically, panting a bit now as Alice ran faster, pushing innocent bystanders out of her way rather harshly, inciting many a strange look from others. She felt it coursing through her veins now. It was close ._So close_. Her memory, a shard that would make her this much closer to finding out who "Alice" truly was. She eventually came to an abrupt stop, causing Oz to crash into her. "Watch it, servant boy!" Alice cried, looking at a dejected Oz with the face of a little boy about to cry. "Oh quit your whining" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Do _NOT _insult my master in such a way, you stupid rabbit!" Gil snapped at her,qucikly running to Oz's aid in an instant. "Oz, are you okay? Is there anything you need?" Gil's concern reached a height as his voice almost cracked form sheer concern.

"Owie,Owie,Ouch" Oz said, his green eyes shining a bit as her rubbed his head.

"I'm fine Gil, Nothing serious," waving off any possible pain. He turned his attention to Alice. Hadn't she mumbled something about finding another one of her memories? Oz took a quick peek around his surroundings. They were off the main street now, in a small little garden area with one specifically old looking White Oak tree. Alice covered around the tree; she felt the surrounding close to her start to blur out in the background as the memory began to take its course. Her heart raced as the feelings and memories from a hundred years ago fused with her.

Gil and Oz were close by, letting the memory engulf themselves too.


	2. Come Out! Come Out! Wherever you are

The memory appeared faded, like an old time movie being shown for the first time form many years. A golden haired boy with a charming smile stood carelessly around two boys, one with equally golden hair, and one with black hair. Jack. Alice sucked in her breath for a minute as she saw an eager little girl run into his arms. "Jack! Jack! You've come to see me again! I'm so happy!~" the little girl leaped into his arms without a worry in the world.

"Hey now, young lady, I've brought a few boys closer to your age for you to play with." He offered her a cheerful smile and wink in her direction. Alice blushed, and then stared at the two boys with interest. They _looked_ around her age, certainly, but were they interested in the same things she was? Would they be able to play piano like jack? She took particular interest in the dark haired one, whose hair resembled a bit like seaweed and golden green eyes. He clutched his master's sleeve furiously, eyeing the cat close to Alice's feet with an intense fear in his eyes. "You" She pointed at him, he hardly looked up to meet her in the eyes. "I want to talk to you."

The little boy stayed a bit mute as his eyes widened in awe. She was as pretty as master had said she would be. Her long rapunzel like black hair swiftly met up with her coy smile and bright violet eyes and pale skin. Jack nudged him forward. "Go ahead, she's quite the nice girl. Remember to be a gentleman!" Winking quickly at the confused Gil. Jack scooped the black cat up in his arms and took a young hopeful Vincent by the hands. Come now, they want to play alone for a bit.

The young Alice cringed. She didn't want Jack to go completely away! But, she did ask for said alone time with the servant boy, she assumed.

"What's your name?" She asked, her eyes wide with interest grinning wildly.

"…..Gilbert." He replied curtly.

"Hmm……Your pretty boring, Gilbert. I'm Alice."

" …" Gilbert wasn't quite sure how to respond. He'd known this girl fro all but ten minutes, and she'd already called him boring? Who was she anyway, and why was Master jack so seemingly interested in her? Was her family nobility? He figures he should be a "Gentleman" as his master put.

"I apologize, let me try that…again…I'm the humble servant of Master Jack, Milady. My name is Gilbert" The then promptly bowed before her grace.

Young Alice tilted her head form side to side. Were all boys her age strange like this?

He'd talked to him specifically because he was cuter and looked more fun to play with than the equally shy blonde with the scary red eye. Alice blew some hair out of her bang. This obviously wasn't going anywhere. Nevertheless, she thought she should try since Jack went through all the trouble of bringing them here.

"Do you want to play?" She asked.

"Certainly. What would you like to play?"

"Hide and Seek." She answered immediately. It was one of the few games she actually likes; she always wanted to play it when Jack was around. She liked the thought that something can still be there, even if it's hidden away in the depths.

"You start!" She said, pushing him into the oak tree." Count to ten!" we don't have long.

"Wahhhh! A flustered Gilbert red softly his face tinting a bit of pink." "Um…okay..." He ducked his head behind the Oak tree

"One….two…….three….."

Alice looked around. She had to find someplace to hide, quickly! She tried to run as fast as she could, but the dress tripped her up and she fell over her own two feet. "OUCH! STUPID…dumb dress!" Alice yelled.

"Six……..Seven………..Eight………."

Gilbert pretended not to hear her, as he could obviously tell exactly where she was by her loud laments, and he didn't want to spoil the game.

Alice eventually settled for a foolproof spot---the blueberry bushes, located exactly behind the oak tree. When she played with Jack, he would almost never find her until she purposely rustled around to clue him in. Genius! She snickered to her self silently; that seaweed-headed boy would never find her.

"Nine…..Ten….." Ready or not, here I come!

Gil could clearly here her snickering behind the blueberry bushes, hardly two feet away form him. Was she playing some sort of trick on him? Was she really that dense to the point where she thought that was a good hiding place? Did she assume _he_ was stupid enough to not see her there?" In fact he could see the somewhat tattered edge of her dress peeking out through the bush. Were all girls his age this strange? The only experience he'd had with any girls were some of Master Jack's teenaged maids who constantly referred to him and his younger brother as "cute".

Gilbert sighed. He thought playing her would be a bit more challenging.

He quickly pulled the bushes apart and said

"I've found you! Mustering as much excitement as he could."

"WHAT? She retorted looking at him with utter shock. How could he have found her so quickly? She always hid here and it always took Jack at least 5 minutes to find her. Here this boy had done it in less than a minute. Was it witchcraft?

"Cheater!" she hissed.

"CHEATER? That was the easiest possible place you could have hidden! At least make it more challenging if you don't want to be found so quickly!" Gilbert was surprised he let his shock get the better of him; He usually just smiled and complied to whatever he was told, but then again he'd never dealt with a person quite as eccentric as this Alice girl.

"You were looking the entire times, you're eyes weren't closed, I saw you!" Alice said, flipping her hair nonchalantly.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Gilbert angrily mustered. His face getting hot and growing and even deeper shade of red. Worst yet, he couldn't tell why he was blushing---was it because this girl angered him this much or because he found her oddly charming?

Alice turned to him from the corner of her eye. This boy looked like he was practically on the verge of tears over a silly game. She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him---He must of felt guilty that he cheated. But it was only a game. He shouldn't be so sad about it.

"It's alright,I forgive you!" She cheerily replied, wanting him to feel better agin. She didn't want him to be sad. Hm,what did girls in the stories Jack read her do when boys were sad?

Alice gently pulled Gilbert against the Oak tree once again and kissed him softly on the lips.


	3. Playmate

She didn't stop there. She explored every crevice of his petite little mouth. He tasted sweet, like some sort of candy. It was odd. And Nice, But frustrating. He hardly opened his mouth to let her go exploring. He didn't even look happy about it. He looked even more sad, terrified even, and his face was as red as an apple. He just stood there, his jaw gaping open. So now you choose to open your mouth? Alice narrowed her eyes at him. You're a very silly boy. "Master!" Gil cried, his high voice getting an octave higher as tears went down his face.

"Why are you more sadder now? I thought that's what boys wanted girls to do, Jack told me so!"

Jack came running shortly with Vincent and her cat not too far behind her.

"Oh no, Alice, what did you do?" Jack questioned.

Alice had guilty look on her face while Gilbert began to suck his thumb frivolously.

"Well…." Alice began, sticking her forefingers together and poking them back and forth. She looked at the ground. She must have done something bad.

"She…she KISSED ….me" Gilbert said, wiping his tears on his face.

Despite the fact that he was crying. Gilbert enjoyed it. He had a habit of crying whether he liked things or not. That simply was the way Gilbert was, a crybaby at heart if you will. She tasted very sweet, like a fruit , but at the same time, kind of ….spicy? Like cinnamon. Sweet and fiery and weird all at once. It was a very fitting taste for Alice, Gil thought silently to himself for a moment.

Jack looked a bit stunned for a moment, and then it quickly changed to his blissful serenity again. He ruffled both Alice and Gil's head at the same time and wiped Gil's tears.

"Hmph…I expected something like this might have happened. What do you think all the alone time was for?" Jack chuckled to himself, realizing that neither of the little kids really understood his innuendo.

"It wasn't all that bad, was it?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Like I said before, Alice is seldom around boys her age; I thought she may try something along these lines. Oh, my precious Alice, what a silly girl you are, ruffling Alice's head once more, much to her discontent.

"I'm not a little girl Jack! I'm actually almost ten now." Alice stated matter-of-fatcly

"Oh, I'm very sorry milady, shall I let engage in more adult things? Like kissing an innocent boy?" Jack Chuckled.

Alice was a little upset. Jack always treated her like a baby

"Well, I'll assume that's enough for today. I'll be back early again tomorrow Alice, I promise." Jack crooned, tilting the visibly upset Alice's face upward so he could se it better.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He quietly stated.

"I may bring your little boyfriend along with me too!" Jack continued to snicker, slowly strolling out of the garden behind the tower in which Alice was imprisoned

"Gil, C'mon" Vincent called out as they left. But Gill just stood there, slightly disheveled and the blush never leaving his face.

Before leaving to catch up with Jack, He snuck up and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek, before wildly screaming "Master Jack, Vincent, Wait for ME!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah,the "more sadder" thing Alice said was actually on purpose. She has to sound like a kid, y'know?**

**I'll have one more chapter after this one. It's set to be directly after this whole memory Alice and "the gang" just saw. Thank you guys SO much for the reviews. I really DO appreciate them.**


	4. Nostalgia

**A/N: Final Chapter! I had fun writing this one. I hope everyone wasn't too OOC.**

**Thanks so much for the few that gave me support! If anyone wants me to flesh out an idea that they have for a PH fanfic, feel free to ask! I just love writing about Alice & Gil; the Bi-Polarness of their relationship just bring so much lulz.**

* * *

The piece of the memory fell by the wayside, breaking like a million little shattered pieces. Her former self, Gil and Jack and Vincent fell away into nothingness, into an empty depth. Alice shuddered. It was all too similar to place she knew all to well.

There was an awkward silence through the air and the winder blew comfortably in the summer heat.

"I….I….I…" Gil Stammered, Now blushing uncontrollably. It was really as much his memory as it was Alice's since he was actively apart of it. He could hardly believe he'd let a stupid rabbit take advantage of him. Worse yet, he enjoyed that exploitation and actually reciprocated it. The nostalgic feeling was coupled with a little bit of nausea.

Alice flipped her hair nonchalantly "Huhu,I can understand now why that memory was so easy to find."

Oz began to play with a blade of grass before her comment caught his attention.

"Oh really? Why do you think so, Alice?"

"Be cause it was so _useless _obviously, manservant!" She screamed promptly before bonking Oz over the head again. Leaving him uncomfortably hurt.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH" Oz cried childishly rubbing the spot he'd hit with brute force. More than anything, he could use a kiss to make him feel better, instead of child Gil and Alice making Lovey-dovey eyes at each other. But still, this memory made him a bit worried. Gil had been there a hundred years ago, and so had Alice, and they had _known each other._ It mad him feel just the tiniest bit sad, that he was out of his loop and his two best friend had been kissing and making comrades a more than a century before he was born.

Gil was too busy wavering between a new childish crush on Alice and a heaving nausea. It was a fierce battle

Alice continued

"It was useless, just like the seaweed head that started this whole mess in the _first place. _Even then, he couldn't even play a simple game of hide and seek without cheating. "Useless Seaweed Head" She reiterated louder just incase he was too out of it to hear her.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!" He yelled loudly. Although he'd acquired this memory for a whole of 5 or six minutes, he's known his eyes were closed the entire time.

"You couldn't hide your dress properly because even then you behaved as if you were a STUPID RABBIT. And now you are! What a surprise" He retorted sarcastically.

"You want to pick a fight, you seaweed head? I can take you" Alice suddenly felt the need to climb a nearby short tree so she was taller than him, cackling wildly. Just then, Alice's stomach growled. She couldn't slay the stupid seaweed head on an empty stomach, obviously.

"….But first, you should buy me and my manservant food." Alice felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Somehow, she couldn't dislike the seaweed head quite as much now. Conversely, she didn't even notice rather than getting angrier, He just gently grabbed her hips and swung her on his back.

"Yeah, I'll buy you some food, Alice..."

"…"

Both of them were too overcome the their blushing and their own new fondness to really argue as much

."But you're still a stupid rabbit" Gil piped in quickly.

… Which caused Alice to jump off his back and try to punch him, but with no avail. He hardly even responded in pain.

"Well, hurry up, you stupid seaweed head. MANSERVENT. Algae-hair is going to get us meat!"

Oz piped up form his own inner monologues to find Gil and Alice a little bit ahead of them.

"Coming, Alice! Gil! Wait!" Oz closed in on his two friends.

When she though no one was looking, Alice gingerly touched her cheek. The one that Gil has grazed his lips on so many years ago. For that one moment, it felt like so much more than nostalgia.


End file.
